hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Peashy
aka Yellow Heart is a human child turned Goddess who makes her debut appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. The Seven Sages manipulated her into being the CPU of their nation, Eden. Personality Peashy is energetic, cheerful and slightly on the rough side as she's fond of tackling others and quick to fight back against a possible kidnapper. She is also prone to cry easily. Yellow Heart's personality is little different than her normal form but she embraces battle more easily, possibly treating it like a game. Appearance Peashy is a blonde little girl with short hair with some oversized hair bobbles on top. She wears a yellow/black striped jacket with a tail, a pair of shorts and sneakers. She also wears paw gloves, which she seems to use as a weapon. Yellow Heart is a fair-skinned young woman with bright peach colored eyes and pale blonde-yellow hair, in a very similar shade to Vert's. Her hair looks to be medium-long in length. Her bangs are about eye length with two very long ones going past her ears and ending directly at her breasts. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail held with an odd dark blue/black, red, and white piece. It also has two curled strands out hair popping out of it, resembling cowlicks. Yellow Heart's HDD outfit is mainly white, with small amounts of dark blue/black, and red. She wears a single bathing-suit like piece and has noticeably large breasts. She has black or dark blue markings on both hips and breasts, along with small red glowing segments on each piece and below the breast that compliment this. She has an odd collar-piece around her neck, and wears plain white gloves above the elbow in length. She also has on above the knee boots with kneepad pieces and blue/black coloring at the top and back of the leg. At the ankle on the front is a red glowing marking on both legs. Her weapon seems to be very big golden-yellow claws, attached to big pieces worn at her wrist, resembling bracers. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia The animation She makes her first appearance in Episode 5 when she yells at IF and Compa. She likes playing with Neptune and headbutting. Episode 5 events:After the battle Neptune,Compa and IF have a pinic and a strange girl runs up to them calling IF and Compa and IF and Compa say they never her before. Episode 6 events: Histoire tries to find Peashy's home while Peashy plays with Neptune, calling her Neptuna and headbutting her. Later, Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom try to find the pervert spying on Noire. Peashy complains that she is hungry and Rom and Ram tell her big girls don't get hungry, so Peashy wants to be a big girl and listens to them. Near the gate, Uni's Jackrabbit runs away, so Peashy runs after it in Anonydeath's hideout, and the CPU candidates chase after her. When chasing the rabbit, she runs into Anonydeath while he is being chased by the CPU's, says Peashy's name, and then the CPU'S ask the CPU candidates why they're here, and the CPU candidates ask why they're here. Noire then puts Anonydeath in jail. Weapons and Abilities Peashy wields gloves in battle, using her impressive strength to batter her opponents. As Yellow Heart, she wields a pair of claws attached to her arms vy a pair of bracers. She seems to use her feet more, displaying an intuitive form of martial art. Her powers as a CPU seem to revolve around enhancing her strength to many times that of a normal girl her age. Her Final Form CPU mode takes the form of a giant white gauntlet with four rockets positioned at the base of the wrist. Quotes 'As Peashy' *''"Boo! Play with me, too!"'' *''"Neptuna!"'' *''"Aww, my boobies are all gone, too!"'' *''"No! Daddy said not to talk to strangers! I wanna be with him!"'' 'As Yellow Heart' *''"I'm going at full power... Everyone, you will be blown away!!"'' *''"Hahahahaha! Sisters, you're truly good at running away!"'' *''"Don't be mean to my daddy!"'' *''"I'll get rid of any bad people who are mean to my daddy!"'' *''"Change, Change, Change... um... I'm Yellow Heart (when activating HDD in battle)"'' *''"Oops! I forgot! I wasn't supposed to say it's nice to meet you. Forget that I was nice, okay?"'' *''"Grrr! It's no joke! If I take care of you, Mommy will be happy. I'm serious!"'' *''"Okey-dokey, it's time to play! I'll do my best so Mommy and Daddy will praise me!"'' Gallery Trivia *Her hairstyle resembles Cure Peace's from Smile! Pretty Cure, but pales in contrast to bright yellow and not as "opened". Both girls have a cutesy, innocent nature. But Cure Peace is shy, a crybaby and not an antagonist. *Also, oddly she has barely any yellow on her, unlike the other goddesses with their theme colors. **This is the same as Green Heart, Green Heart has barely any green in HDD form in Hyperdimension Neptunia, Mk2, and Victory, but more likely that Green Heart has more of a theme color than Yellow Heart. *Peashy/Yellow Heart is playable after Chapter 8 and only if you manage to get to the Good/True Ending Route. *Whereas all Goddesses represent a certain console Peashy represents either the: PC (for the North American version) http://www.ariablarg.tv/2012/11/interview-nisa-hyperdimension-neptunia-victory/ or the PC Engine (TurboGraphx 16) for the Japanese version. **It's entirely possible that this is simply a misconception on the part of the interviewee at NISA (especially in regards to the involvement of Hudson Soft in the design), as Peashy's processor units, even in the North American version, are still direct references to the PC Engine. In the North American version in particular, they are based around the TurboGrafx-16 name it had in North America (Turbo Core, Graph Core, etc.), which goes against what is claimed in the interview with NISA. *Peashy is one of only two CPU characters whose attack skills are different between Human and HDD forms, the other being Plutia. *Several of Peashy's attack skills as Yellow Heart are reminiscent of Super Sentai/Power Rangers finishers where she finishes by turning around and poses as the enemy explodes. *Yellow Heart is the only Goddess in Victory not ruling a Landmass or Region. References Category:Enemy Category:Female character Category:HDD users Category:CPU Category:Planeptune residents Category:Goddess Category:Peashy Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Yellow Heart Category:Eden residents Category:Seven Sages Category:Neptunia: The Animation character